Keii's HP Fanfic:
by Keii
Summary: Part 1 of my HP fan fic, introducing Keiichi, a new student come from a school far away, his first few days are kind of interesting, find out for yourself, read! ^_^;; Pleeeease R
1. Default Chapter Title

> Chapter of the present; the futility of possesion
> 
> Harry was glaring out of a second story window contently. Earlier that day, Professor Snape had paid a visit to Sprouts garden to gather some kikyou sap for a Juresai potion, when the giant bell flower swallowed him half whole, and that days potions class was dismissed. From the second story window Harry was standing at, you could see the greenhouse in which Snape was being captured. Harry let out a giggle as he watched Hagrid pass by, make sure no one was looking, and shove Snape farther down into the plant. Hagrid tried not to let out a laugh as Snape howled nonsensical, muffled threats.
> 
> Hermoine was, of course, on her way to the library during that moment. Silently shuffling her books and trying to walk straight at the same time, she began to pass the entrance to Dumbledores office. Out of nowhere, Peeves flew directly in front of Hermoine, laughing, before he disappeared into the next wall. "Whhhooaaa!", Hermoine screamed, as she scuffled backward, quickly losing her balance and falling onto the cold floor. "Ugh!" Hermoine said, clenching her fist, "Peeves...", she let out a sigh, and went to gather her books, until she noticed they weren't there anymore. "Hey!" she blurted, quickly glancing right, left, until she looked up. There, standing in front of Hermoine was a young man with short, unkept dark hair, and a small ponytail. He smiled at an awestruck Hermoine, and offered her books back, she stood, took them back, and nodded thankfully.
> 
> The young man outstreched a hand, wearing a fingerless glove with a single green jewel embroidered onto the back of the fist "Hi, my names Keiichi, its nice to meet you" he said, with a kind smile. Hermoine grabbed his hand nervously, "Nice to meet you too, I'm Hermoine Granger." she said excitedly, with a bashful smile. "Who was that... thing... that just played that mean trick on you?" said Keiichi, with a puzzled look on his face. Hermoine gave him a look that said 'Are you serious?' "That was peeves the poltergeist, you know who that is... don't you...?" she said with an interogative tone. Keiichi let out a nervous laugh, and blushingly said "Actually... eh, no. I just arrived here at Hogwarts, I'm a new exchange student.".
> 
> Hermoine suddenly became extremely interested "Oh! Wow, what school have you come from?"she snapped happily. Keiichi blushed, and said " I came from Ree-you toe Tora Academy " he held up a small card that said "Ryuu to Tora Academy". Hermoine blinked, looking a little confused "Looks more like Rye-you too Tora to me... but you went there, I suppose the name must come from another language or something." she said. Keiichi nodded, "Yes, the name means Dragon and Tiger" he said, with an informative tone. All of a sudden, the entrance to Dumbledores office opened up, and there was Dumbledore, smiling enthusiastically at Keiichi. "You can come up now and be sorted, Keii" Dumbledore said happily, before Hermoine piped up "Hey, can I come watch?", Dumbledore nodded, smiling.
> 
> Keii sat down in a chair, and Dumbledore slipped the hat onto Keiis head. Hermoine and Dumbledore watched enthusiastically, and Fawkes looked once or twice before returning to his nap. 'What the....... hmmm... tricky...' Keii heard a raspy voice in his head as the hat fidgeted 'Well... Your old school only had two houses, the Tiger and the Dragon, and you were a dragon... Virtuous, intelligent, caring, powerful...'. After about ten minutes, the hat fidgeted, and then howled one thing: "Okay, okay, I decide that you belong in... Gryffindor!!" Hermoine clapped with enthusiasm, and Dumbledore smiled kindly. "Well, Keii, Hermoine here is already a member of Gryffindor, she can show you everything"Dumbledore said, happily, "I'd be happy to!" Hermoine piped up, smiling.
> 
> They walked around the school for about an hour, as Hermoine explained everything. "Well, this is the entrance to the Gryffindor common room" said Hermoine, smiling. She quickly whispered the password into Keiis ear, he looked around, and turned to the portrait, and said the password quietly.
> 
> They walked through the Gryffindor common rooms, introducing Keii to everyone she saw."Thats Percy Weasly, Percy, this is Keii, he's a new student" said Hermoine, waving at Percy enthusiastically, "Hullo..." Percy said with a grunt, as he returned to writing a note, letter, or something of that nature. "This is Ginny Weasly, Ginny, this is Keii, he's a new exchange student", Ginny ran her fingers through her hair and waved hi, blushing and smiling.
> 
> After awhile, they got to Keii's bed, which was only a door down from Harry and Rons. "Well, this is your room" Hermoine said , smiling "I've got to be going, see you tomorow", Hermoine walked out of the room. Keiichi took a quick look around the room, noticing the fact he was the only student there at the moment. Keii glanced around at a few posters, one of the "Gyrington Gryffins", a quidditch team with a couple of rough looking players. He let out a sigh, and layed down on his bed, staring at the ceiling. 'Why... why did they make me leave Ryuu & Tora' he thought, staring hard at a crack in the ceiling. Keii thought for a little while, until his eyes became too heavy to bear. 'Wake up ickie newbie!' said a high pitched voice. Keiichi lifted his eyelids wearily 'Why is it so cold?' Keii thought... he could feel goosebumbs all over his arms. When he finally opened his eyes fully, he noticed one thing, one really odd thing... He could see the ceiling... but it had an odd white tint to it. He blinked, and heard a shrill cackle. Keiichi jumped off the end of his bed "Whaaaaaaa!!!" he screamed, as he flew through Peeves hitting the wall across from his bed face first. His roomate opened his eyes just in time to see Peeves fly through the ceiling laughing hysterically. "Hey, are you okay!?" he said, running over to Keiichi, who was busy rubbing his head. "Ugh, yeah" Keii said, before he looked upward at his roomate. He saw a slender, almost weak looking boy with dark green hair that was kept rather tidy. "Nice hair" Keiichi said, with an odd look on his face "Yeah, well, it's my natural color, I just have to dye it black to go out in front of muggles." The boy shrugged "I'm Elijah, nice to meetcha.". Keii looked puzzled "Nice to meet you too, Elijah." Elijah laughed with a smile "But you can just call me Eli, your Keii, right?" Keii nodded. With a shrug, Eli hopped back into bed, "News travels fast around here" Eli blurted with a laugh, before falling back asleep.
> 
> Keiichi awoke with a shake this time. "Hey, wake up, we have Transfiguration soon, better go eat breakfast" Eli said, shaking Keiichis bed with his foot. Keii grunted affirmatively, and slipped his robes on. They walked down to the breakfast hall together, but they didn't end up sitting together. "Hey, Keiichi!" Hermoine said, smiling "C'mon, eat with us!" she tugged at his arm happily, Keii waved goodbye to Eli and walked over to the table where Harry was sitting. Hermoine took up a surprised look "Oh, and Keii, this is Harry" she said, pointing at a slim boy with dark, unkept hair and an odd scar on his forehead. Harry smiled and waved, but Ron and Hermoine were surprised by Keiichi's reaction: nothing. Keiichi simply said hi, and went back to eating his bacon. Hermoine and Ron exchanged odd looks, before going back to their breakfast.
> 
> Later that morning, Keiichi walked to transfiguration with Eli, who was busy telling all the storys about his first and second year, the mountian troll, Harry being the only first year to be a seeker in a LONG time, the petrified people. They sat themselves down in Mc. Gonagall's class room, Keii sitting in the only empty seat, next to Neville, who kept whining about losing something or other. "Okay" Mc. Gonagal said, as she walked into the class room. "Lets start out with some practice, turn these apples into wine goblets", she flicked her wand, and an apple appeared at each table. She walked over to Keiis table, and asked him "Where's your wand Keii...?". He handed her a small note, which Mc. Gonagall read and handed back "Oh... Okay...". She walked away, slightly bewildered. Neville poked Keiichi once or twice, asking the same question. Keii poked Neville back once, and said "Just watch, okay?". Keii cracked his knuckles, which attracted the attention of a few student. He held his hands over the apple, and closed his eyes. The people already watching told their partners, and half the room was staring, giggling at how silly he looked. "Looks more like he's going to crush it".
> 
> The apple begin to shimmer brightly, and everyone turned their heads to see, and in a small flash, the light faded, and there on the table stood a magnificant crystal goblett. Keiichi looked around, wondering why everyone was staring. "He can do magic without a wand!?" blurted out one girl. Mc. Gonagall walked over to Keii and held up his hand. "No, no. He has a wand, only in a different shape" she pointed to the gem on his glove. Keii smiled nervously "It's dragon heartstrings and cherry tree wood". Everybody 'Oh'd, and turned back around.
> 
> Keii wasn't having the best day. In every class he recieved a large audience about his differences until he explained them. After having a quiet dinner in a corner table of the dining hall alone, he bid Eli a good sleep before laying down in bed for the night. Luckily for him, Keii's next morning wasn't quite as bad. He awoke alone, Eli had already gone to breakfast. In the dining hall, he sat alone in his corner again, although this time he was plagued by Neville, who didn't have anywhere better to go. After babbling on and on for about half an hour, Neville metioned how happy it was that they got today off, no classes. Keii sighed in a relieved fashion, before walking out of the dining hall and onto the school grounds.
> 
> Hermoine quietly crunched her toast as she looked at the enchanted dining hall ceiling. It looked like a hot day, the sun was shining brightly. She turned her site to Keiichi, who was being bothered by Neville. 'Why does he sit all alone like that?' she thought, staring intensely at Keiichi, who was barely holding interest in Neville's speech about forgetting things. "Hey Harry" ron said, looking at Hermoine with a funny grin "Me thinks Hermoine has a crrrrrrush!" being to sure to say it within earshot of her. Harry laughed a little before going back to his breakfast and watching the clouds pass on the ceiling. Hermoine's eyes widened as she realized she was being talked about, she turned to Ron, narrowing her eyes "I'll have you know it's no such thing!" she said, blushing brightly. Ron cackled under his breath, and turned back to his plate before shoving a spoon of cereal into his mouth. Hermoine turned around just in time to watch Neville leave (forgetting his wand, ironically enough) and Keiichi, shortly there-after, walk out onto the grounds. She turned back into her seat just to notice that Harry and Ron were watching her as she gazed at Keiichi. She blurted once again, rather furiously "No such thing! Not AT ALL!!".
> 
> Under a gentle tree, sat Kei. He sipped a cup of tea, watching the sky thoughtfully as deep red leaves fell about him, landing without so much as a sound on the dry yet quiet grass. With a deep look of anguish on his face, Keii was remembering something of the past. Hermoine walked up and sat at the same tree, holding multiple books. "So Keii, enjoying everything so far here at hogwarts?", she said kindly, with a small blush on her face. "Mmm-Hmm, everythings just fine" he said, trying to be nice although whatever he was thinking about, it was hard to draw himself from it. "Feeling homesick at all?" Hermoine inquired, shuffling through her books, trying to appear casual in attitude. "Well, I..." Keii stopped abruptly...
> 
> "Huh?" Hermoine sayed, turning to Keiichi. He was on his feet, glazing at the sky intensly, clenching both fists. Hermoine quickly dashed to her feet, pulling herself to Keiichi's side. "Wh-What is it?" Hermoine said, intensifying her stare at a blotch in the sky that seemed to be moving. "How the hell did it follow me all the way here!?" Keiichi said, shocking Hermoine a little with the extreme alarm in his voice. In a flash and blast of air, the thing blasted overhead too quickly to be seen. Keiichi turned to strike a glare at the thing, which was winding its way back around for a real strike. "God! I hope this works!!" Keiichi said, quickly pointing his right fist at the creature in a docile manner. He began sweating, his eyes shutting, and his muscles began to constrict. Hermoine watched speechlessly as a bright purple ribbon of energy, snake like in movement, begin to float circularly around Keiichi's outstreched fist. Keiichi started coughing, and his knees began to shake, Hermoine had no idea what to do, as the ribbon entered the jewel on Keiichi's glove, making it glow an extremely bright array of colors. The creature grew closer, and Keiichi's knees were about to buckle. His fist was now glowing a magnificant white. Finally, his fist seemed to explode with luminence, and a beam of light engulfed the creature. His knees buckled, and he fell to the ground, losing consciousness.
> 
> [ Part 2, Chapter of the Past ][1]

   [1]: http://blue.fanfiction.net/master.cfm?action=story-read&storyid=83413



	2. Default Chapter Title

> Chapter of the past; the celesty of forgetfulness
> 
> A young boy with dark, very short, well kept hair is staring into a pond. "You can come out now, Barachu." he says, in a small, caring voice. A small girl barely 4 steps out from behind a tree, her hair is in a tail, and well kept up, she's wearing a small robe, all she has left of her parents. She toddles over to the boy, sitting next to him. "Im tired of walking, carry meeee" she said, innocently yet being rather bossy. The boy smiled, "Fine, ok Barachu, hop up" he said kindly, as he bent on one knee, allowing the young girl to hop onto his shoulders.
> 
> After walking for a while, the boy stops for a moment, looking into the trees above him. Without warning, a large rushing of wind against leaves is heard, the boy ducks, covering his head. With a large flap, a giant black object flys down into the forest and up again, causing an extremely strong wind to blast against the ground, knocking the boy to the ground, and the girl 6 feet onto a small patch of grass. He dashes to his feet and runs to the girl, pulling her onto his shoulder, before running as fast as he can. Rustling sounds following him, the boy runs as hard as he can. His muscles were burning, he wasnt used to running like this. A giant gust, and the black figure swept down and up again, hard. The boy was blown off of his feet, landing hard against the ground. He heard a loud 'whomp'. He pulled himself to his feet to see the girl laying weakly at the base of a tree, she had been slammed into it by the gust. He dashed to his feet, running to the girl "Barachu! BARACHU!". She narrowly opened her eyes, looking at him tiredly, and she said only one thing, as the creature descended once more, about to hit a pocket of air. "Keiichi..." she said weakly. She stopped speaking. She stopped breathing. Keiichi panicked, tears streaming as he shook her body, too late to notice the pounding wind slamming him into the ground. His memory ends here.
> 
> Keiichi pulled himself up with a grunt "Egh... Where am I?" He was in a small room, the walls lined with odd supplys. A nurse walked cooly up to Keiichi "7 days, just on schedule", she walked out into the hall and waved at someone, saying "He's awake, just be sure not to over excite him". Three figures walked into the room, Keii could barely recognize them, it was Hermoine, Ron, and Harry. Hermoine did a kind of dashing scuddle to his side, trying to appear calm by placing her hands at her sides. "How are you feeling?" she said, cooly. Keiichi pulled himself up, and near hermoine, "What happened, did the thing...? What happened to it!?" Keiichi blurted loudly. "When you hit the... thing... with that thing... it, well, it flew into the forest, Hagrid has been looking for it ever since without luck" Ron was sitting down in a chair across the room, looking around cooly, while Harry was next to Hermoine, twiddling his thumbs in a nervous fashion, as if he had a question to ask. Hermoine finally decided to say it: "What, was that... thing you did...?" Keiichi smiled and layed back down, he'd obviously used a lot of energy yelling about the creature. "Well, goes to show how usefull sneaking into " Advanced Anti Black-Magic" for 3 years was" Keiichi said weakly, with a faint laugh.
> 
> "He expended all his energy doing that... magic..." the nurse was obviously against the thought that it was magic. Hermoine Granger hopped about nervously, only hours after the incident, outside of the nurses office. "When will he be awake!?" Hermoine said, nervously, clenching her fists. "It'll be at least a week. Now get to class." Hermoine began to walk down the hall, with her head hanging. After about three steps she noticed another pair of feet, she looked up to see it was Mc. Gonagall, holding a small white note. "Hello Ms. Granger, I hope Keiichi's doing well." Hermoine looked away sadly, "He won't be awake for at least week" . Mc. Gonagall smiled "Well, don't worry, Im sure he'll be fine, now tak e this, I've got tobe going." The teacher walked off down the hall,leaving Hermoine to read her note. 'Report to my office after your next class, signed, Dumbledore.' Hermoine sighed and continued on to potions. It was a rather quiet class, Snape was humbled for the day thank s to the greenhouse incident that happened the other day. Draco didn't know about the whole incident ("Thank god" Harry and Ron were heard to say).
> 
> Hermoine lumbered her way down the hall, head drooping sadly all the way. "Well Hermoine, I hope your classes are going well." Hermoine looked away, barely paying attention, her mind obviously somewhere else. "Hermoine. If you can, I'd like you to tell me all about what happened." Hermoine nodded, and proceeded to tell the whole story, after which, she was dismissed to continue the day.
> 
> The following week after Keii had awoken, Hermoine spent a lot of her free time there. They were mostly talking about their schools, Hermoine totally fascinated by the way the foreign school had operated, Keiichi astounded at the feats of Harry and company. "What was that... thing, Keii?" hermoine finally asked, Keiichi had been avoiding the question so far. "I... I think it's the Garudas..." Hermoine gasped "A garudas!? Theres only one documented siting, that was over 300 years ago, are you sure!?" Keiichi sighed "What else could it be..."he said. Hermoine gave it a little thought "Garudas wake up every ten years, and find food... if a target gets away, it becomes an obsession, and it will hunt for that target every time it wakes up until..." Keiichi said, blatantly "Yeah, thats about it" "But... when were you a target?" Keiichi turned his head to the wall. He sat in silence for a little while. "Hermoine..." keiichi said, weakly "Yes?" she responded, quickly. "Hermoine... I can trust you... right?". She responded nervously with "Yeah Keii... if you think you can, I can keep that trust.". Keiichi opened his mouth and began to tell the story of his youth.
> 
> "And that girl... she was my sister..." Keiichi said, with a blank look on his face,as if he was holding everything back. Hermoine's eyes watered up, but she quickly wiped it away. "Keiichi... I'm so sorry" she said, she couldn't really think of anything else to say. Keiichi smiled faintly and gripped his hands together "Its okay Hermoine... It was a long time ago..." After sitting silent for about a minute, Hermoine did something, she had been running it through her mind for a while. Hermoine put her hand on Keiichi's gripping gently. Keiichi smiled faintly at Hermoine, gripping softly in return. "Thank you for keeping me company Hermoine" she smiled kindly, trying not to blush.
> 
> After a week awake in bed, Keiichi finally got released. The same night he was released, his first night back in his bed... He made his escape for the forest.
> 
> 'These... These dreams have been haunting me every night since then...' Keii thought to himself. He had been awoken by the same dream this night. He looked at the small clock he brought with him, on the side of his bed, it said 2am. He had been having recurring dreams since the day he was attacked by the Garudas two weeks ago. The same one, every night. Reliving that memory... over and over... it was too much. He got up and removed a black robe from his drawer, put it on, and slipped out the door. Shortly after getting through the portrait and into the hall, he felt something touch his shoulder, and leapt into the air, quickly sweeping around to see Hermoine grabbing him. "Keiichi, where the heck are you going this late!?" she whispered quite angrily, Keiichi shrugged a little, and said "Just... let me go.". Hermoine tugged tightly "Where are you going?". "Hermoine..."Keii said, in a desperate voice. Hermoine just shot him a look that said 'Keiichi... tell me... you need to...'. Keiichi turned away, and clenched his teeth, his fist tightly curled "I'm gonna get that thing... I need to... For my sister..." "Keiichi...", she said in a caring tone, she couldn't think of anything to say. Before she could, Keii shrugged off her grip, and slipped down the corridor.
> 
> It was a quiet journey into the courtyard, he generally had no trouble, although he came close to being seen by Mr. Norris once, until he noticed the felines shadow, and quickly darted away. He just stepped up to the main path leading into the forest, next to Hagrid's rather small shack (He was sleeping, and VERY soundly at that), and he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was becoming painfully obvious that Keii didn't know Hermoine as well as Ron and Harry... "Go back Hermoine, this'll be dangerous!", she looked him right in the eye, "I'm not letting you do this...". Keiichi dashed into the forest, running as fast as he could.
> 
> [Part 3, Chapter of the Future][1]

   [1]: http://blue.fanfiction.net/master.cfm?action=story-read&storyid=83415



	3. Default Chapter Title

> Chapter of Future; the dimensions of potential

Keiichi came to a halt. He had been running for a indefinite time, and his legs were tired,burning... He sat down in the grass to catch his breath. This part of the forest was rather thick, the moon, barely visible. He heard it. Faint, quick footsteps. They grew closer, louder, and slower. He turned around, "Hermoine... why won't you go back!". Before Hermoine (Who was looking very tired at the moment) could open her mouth, the two heard it. A loud, rustling in the trees. "No! NO! Not now!" Keiichi screamed at it. Out of nowhere, with a loud screech, a black, bird like figure dived into the forest and back into the trees, knocking Hermoine down, something she wasn't expecting, yet Keiichi had seemed to gain ground since his last encounter. He stood on his two feet, bracing himself against the wind. Just as Keii raised his fist too the monster, he heard a squeaking, it sounded more like a human voice, Keiichi turned around to see Hermoine on the grass, crying out to him, gripping her ankle in pain. "Keii!" she said, weakly. He froze. He couldn't move.

It shot through his mind. He remembered it. His sister, Hermoine, the forest then, the forest now. He had been running, hard. It all seemed too familiar. Millions of flashbacks all played through his mind at once. Thoughts of his sister playing when she was young, thoughts of his abandonment, being forced to live alone, until called to Ryuu To Tora. He did the first thing he should've last time.

Keiichi ran over to Hermoine, quickly bending over, looking over his shoulder to notice the thing making another past. Keiichi took Hermoine into his arms, and braced himself. "Keii..." Hermoine said, weakly. That second, that single second, inbetween the earth splitting wind, and Keiichi's flashback... he felt safer than he ever had. He felt more important, not as alone as he used to. He felt like, like this is the place he belonged in. Hermoine gripped Keiichi. For a moment, her pain seemed to vanish. "Hermoine... I'm here.". A splitting wind hit, while neither of them were moved, twigs, branches, and small rocks were thrown into the air, debris shot around. Keiichi took the full effect of it, clenching his teeth. The pain was horrible, a few of his ribs felt like they were about to break. "Keiichi... please... be alright..." Hermoine whispered, quietly. Keiichi heard another 'swoosh', he knew he couldn't survive this one. "Hermoine... just... just live, for me, just survive...". Keiichi buckled down his defense once more, holding his tears back. 'If this is the end... then this the only way to die...'. It was just after that thought that Keiichi had heard it. Light, quick footsteps, crunching the dry grass. Just as the creature was about to strike for the 3rd time, it didn't...

A loud 'thump' was heard. Keiichi looked to his right after hearing sounds of a fight. Then it stopped, and out of the shadows came a large animal Keiichi had never seen, one Hermoine recognized as Fang. A large man came out the shadows behind it, obviously the school grounds keeper, Hagrid. "Well... weh gottit Fang... at the price uv' a good nigh's sleep, though." The wolf-like creature barked affirmatively. "Well Ms. Hermoine, whut're you doin' here!?" Hagrid said, in an astonished tone "An' especially this late ah night!". Hermoine smiled, weakly "Trying to stop this idiot from killing himself." Keiichi turned away and blushed. After a long walk to Hagrid's house, they sat down in front of it for a rest. "I can't use me magic anymore, but this'll help yer leg" Hagrid reached into his seemingly bottomless pockets, and pulled out a small Plant. "Just cuz I can' use me magic, dun mean I can't use enchanted stuff" Hagrid said, with a laugh. He handed Hermoine a leaf of the plant, one to Keiichi too, who wasn't looking very great himself. "Now... why wez ye out here in the middle of tha bloody night?".

After a VERY long explanation (A story that actually made Hagrid cry, at times) Hagrid nodded, understanding everything. "I wun turn ye into Dumbledore... but ye better make it to bed, an' fast." Keiichi and Hermoine dashed off into the school. After slinking around the halls for a little while, they finally reached their common room, and slipping in through the portrait, they come to their final point. Hermoine grabbed Keiichi's hand, just as he was about to slip into his room. "Keiichi... tonight... when all of that was happening... its just so hard to say... Keiichi... when I was in your arms, I... I felt safer than I ever have before... I felt like that bird could've done whatever it wanted to, that we would've been safe, anyway." she turned her head away, shyly. Keiichi gently gripped Hermoines hand, and kissed her lovingly on the forehead. He smiled at her,and she smiled at him. Before parting to their rooms, they simply said "Goodnight Hermoine" , they looked into eachothers eyes... "Goodnight, Keiichi"


End file.
